Nameless
|officialillustrator =Izon (依存) |otherillustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = nameless |officialromajiname = |officialengname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2014-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 40017110 |mylist1 = 43667452 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co2440045 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Madotsuki@, Nozomu |otheractivity = |country = }} |7wMNqTpGK-Q}} nameless is a relatively new known for her cute and sweet voice and her wide range, which results in her being able to sing songs from a variety of genres. Her most viewed video as of January 2016 is her cover of "Toumei Elegy" with over 450,000 views. Fellow utaite Madotsuki@ has mixed and encoded many of her covers. Her covers were of high-quality from the very beginning and she has risen to relative popularity quickly; her videos are often tagged as being deserving of more views (もっと評価されるべき, ), this has been extended to nameless herself as she is one of the female singers expected to reach further success in the future. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on December 30, 2014) # FUN CLUB (Released on August 19, 2015) # Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe. (Released on October 25, 2015) # Tensei Zesshou Index -Best Of Utattemita- (Released on December 23, 2015) # Nicollabo (Released on December 30, 2015) # Resonance (Released on June 20, 2018) List of Covered Songs (Justitia of Life) (2014.04.23) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2014.05.02) # "Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.05.11) # "Mune Ippai no Dame wo" (The Unfortunates of Having a Big Chest) (2014.05.15) # "Sayonara Wonder Noise" (2014.05.24) # "3331" (2014.06.15) # "Tsugihagi Staccato" (Patchwork Staccato) (2014.06.21) # "Slow Motion" (2014.07.04) # "Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter" (Perfect Crime Love Letter) (2014.07.06) # "Mememememe" (2014.07.19) # "Toumei Elegy" (Transparent Elegy) (2014.08.05) # "For the First Time in Forever" (From Japanese Frozen OST) (2014.08.23) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Self-Inflicted Achromatic) (2014.09.12) # "Music Music" (2014.09.18) # "Cutter Knife" (2014.10.11) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) feat. nameless and Nozomu (2014.10.24) # "Träumerein" (2014.10.26) # "Usotsuki Betty" (Liar Betty) (2015.01.03) # "Koi no Sainou" (Talent in Love) (2015.01.09) # "Last Battle" (2015.01.17) # "eight hundred" (2015.01.22) # "Gekijou Aika" (2015.03.06) # "Asagao no Chiru Koro ni" (When the Morning Glory Falls) (2015.03.16) # "Puzzle Girl" (2015.03.27) # "Tonchinkan no En" (An Irrelevant, Irrational Feast) (2015.05.07) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boys & Girls Chameleon Symptom) (2015.05.08) # "Oni KYOKAN" feat. nameless and Nozomu (2015.06.02) # "Tsuyuake no" (2015.06.13) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) (2015.06.19) # "Te wo Tsunaidara Sayounara" (2015.06.26) # "Balleriko" (Ballet Girl) (2015.07.11) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.07.18) # "+♂" (2015.08.22) # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat. nameless and Nozomu (2015.09.06) # "Recret" (Original with Toa) (2015.09.17) # "Matsurida Hey Come on" (It's Festival, Hey Come on) (2015.10.06) # "Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe" (Your Voices Across The Sky) feat. nameless, *Nano, Lon, Kobato, F9, nayuta and Nozomu (2015.10.18) # "M" (2015.10.22) # "Ukigumo-tachi no Symphonia" (Symphonia of the Floating Clouds) (2015.11.18) # "Aishite" (Love You) (2015.11.21) # "Perfect Seimei" (Perfect Life) (2016.01.13) # "Suki Suki Zetchoushou" (Love Love Climax Disease) (2016.02.04) # "Shirayuki" (2016.03.27) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2016.05.16) # "Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2016.05.31) # "Girls Talk" feat. Yuaru, Konoco, Kurokumo, and nameless (2016.07.10) # "I kinda just wish it would disappear" (Justitia of Life) (2017.03.21) # "Aira" (Justitia of Life) (2017.10.26) # "Taiyoukei Desuko" (Solar System) (2017.11.21) }} Vocal Profile Vocal Type:Light Soprano. Vocal Range: (G2 - F6) 3 octaves and 10 semitones Whistle Register: No. Highest note: F6. (belt) Lowest note: G2. Significant high notes: F6: Last Battle D6: Transperent Elegy, Last Battle, Tsuyuake no C6: When the Morning Glory Falls, Last Battle B5: Lost One's Weeping, Self-Inflicted Achromatic, Boys & Girls Chameleon Symptom Bb5: Last Battle A5: eight hundred, Hibikase G#5: Perfect Life, Gekijou Aika G5: Perfect Life F#5: Cutter Knife, Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow, Self-Inflicted Achromatic F5: 3331, Talent in Love E5: Perfect Crime Love Letter, Oni KYOKAN Eb5: Goodbye Wonder Noise, トロイメライン, Justitia of life D5: Love Love Climaxitis, For the first time in forever C#5: Love Love Climiaxitis, It's Festival Hey Come on C5: Perfect Crime Love Letter, Mune ippai no dame wo Significant low notes: B3: トロイメライン Bb3: Goodbye Wonder Noise A3: Symphonia of the Floating Clouds G3: Love You F3: Puzzle Girl E3: Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow, Cutter Knife Eb3: 3331, Cutter Knife D3: All I need are things I like (H) C#3: Cutter Knife C3: All I need are things I like (H) G2: All I need are things I like (H) Head voice: Eb6: Boys & Girls Chameleon Symptom (breath in) G5: Meryuu F#5: Justitia of life F5: Music Music Vocal Pluses: Bright, agile, versatil and sweet voice that is able to belt up to an F6 and go down to a C#3. Supported and resonant belts, as she also manages to control the volume of these from pianissimo to fortissimo, being the last one a huge trait in her singing style. She has an amazing control on her middle register as she is able to change her timbre for artistic meanings, an example of this is from acting a cute and sweet voice to then changing it to a deep boyish sounding voice. She is also able to keep her vocals being as loud and powerful as in her high range. Amazing diction, this is a common ability among utaites, but it doesn't mean it should not be pointed out. She can sing very fast sentences and she will articulate them perfectly on the correct timing. Her low notes are very consistent and keep the sweet and nasal tone of her middle range. Vocal Negatives: As she does not often sing with head voice or using heady soft mixes, most people would find her belts squeaky and shouted. Thus plus the fact that her intentional voice cracks might be too much for people that are not used to her high pitched voice. *(This is her vocal range with the notes that she has released, maybe she could hit higher or lower notes.)* Discography Regular Edition = |track1title = Recret |track1info = |track1lyricist = Toa |track1composer = Toa |track1arranger = |track2title = Puzzle Girl |track2info = |track2lyricist = Toa |track2composer = Toa |track2arranger = |track3title = Te wo Tsunaidara Sayounara |track3info = |track3lyricist = Toa |track3composer = Toa |track3arranger = |track4title = Tsugihagi Staccato |track4info = |track4lyricist = Toa |track4composer = Toa |track4arranger = |track5title = Shizumu |track5info = |track5lyricist = Toa |track5composer = Toa |track5arranger = |track6title = Sixth |track6info = |track6lyricist = Toa |track6composer = Toa |track6arranger = |track7title = M |track7info = |track7lyricist = Toa |track7composer = Toa |track7arranger = |track8title = Koi no Sainou |track8info = |track8lyricist = Toa |track8composer = Toa |track8arranger = |track9title = Music Music |track9info = |track9lyricist = Toa |track9composer = Toa |track9arranger = |track10title = Lamp |track10info = |track10lyricist = Toa |track10composer = Toa |track10arranger = |track11title = Aishite |track11info = |track11lyricist = Toa |track11composer = Toa |track11arranger = |track12title = 『13』 |track12info = |track12lyricist = Toa |track12composer = Toa |track12arranger = }} |-| Amazon Limited Edition = |track1title = Recret |track1info = |track1lyricist = Toa |track1composer = Toa |track1arranger = |track2title = Puzzle Girl |track2info = |track2lyricist = Toa |track2composer = Toa |track2arranger = |track3title = Te wo Tsunaidara Sayounara |track3info = |track3lyricist = Toa |track3composer = Toa |track3arranger = |track4title = Tsugihagi Staccato |track4info = |track4lyricist = Toa |track4composer = Toa |track4arranger = |track5title = Shizumu |track5info = |track5lyricist = Toa |track5composer = Toa |track5arranger = |track6title = Sixth |track6info = |track6lyricist = Toa |track6composer = Toa |track6arranger = |track7title = M |track7info = |track7lyricist = Toa |track7composer = Toa |track7arranger = |track8title = Koi no Sainou |track8info = |track8lyricist = Toa |track8composer = Toa |track8arranger = |track9title = Music Music |track9info = |track9lyricist = Toa |track9composer = Toa |track9arranger = |track10title = Lamp |track10info = |track10lyricist = Toa |track10composer = Toa |track10arranger = |track11title = Aishite |track11info = |track11lyricist = Toa |track11composer = Toa |track11arranger = |track12title = 『13』 |track12info = |track12lyricist = Toa |track12composer = Toa |track12arranger = |track13title = Regret |track13info = -VOCALOID ver.- |track13lyricist = Toa |track13composer = Toa |track13arranger = |track14title = Aishite |track14info = -nameless × VOCALOID Duet ver.- |track14lyricist = Toa |track14composer = Toa |track14arranger = }} |-| Animate Limited Edition = |track1title = Recret |track1info = |track1lyricist = Toa |track1composer = Toa |track1arranger = |track2title = Puzzle Girl |track2info = |track2lyricist = Toa |track2composer = Toa |track2arranger = |track3title = Te wo Tsunaidara Sayounara |track3info = |track3lyricist = Toa |track3composer = Toa |track3arranger = |track4title = Tsugihagi Staccato |track4info = |track4lyricist = Toa |track4composer = Toa |track4arranger = |track5title = Shizumu |track5info = |track5lyricist = Toa |track5composer = Toa |track5arranger = |track6title = Sixth |track6info = |track6lyricist = Toa |track6composer = Toa |track6arranger = |track7title = M |track7info = |track7lyricist = Toa |track7composer = Toa |track7arranger = |track8title = Koi no Sainou |track8info = |track8lyricist = Toa |track8composer = Toa |track8arranger = |track9title = Music Music |track9info = |track9lyricist = Toa |track9composer = Toa |track9arranger = |track10title = Lamp |track10info = |track10lyricist = Toa |track10composer = Toa |track10arranger = |track11title = Aishite |track11info = |track11lyricist = Toa |track11composer = Toa |track11arranger = |track12title = 『13』 |track12info = |track12lyricist = Toa |track12composer = Toa |track12arranger = |track13title = Regret |track13info = -VOCALOID ver.- |track13lyricist = Toa |track13composer = Toa |track13arranger = |track14title = M |track14info = -nameless × VOCALOID Duet ver.- |track14lyricist = Toa |track14composer = Toa |track14arranger = }} Gallery |namelessFUNCLUB.png|nameless as seen in EXIT TUNES Album "FUN CLUB" |nameless-SnKKnK.png|nameless as seen in her collab album Sora ni Kakaru Kimi no Koe. Illust. by Izon (依存) |nameless RL.jpg|nameless in real life, as seen in her Twitter |nameless tw.png|nameless as seen in her twitter icon }} Trivia * Her birthday is on October 12th External Links * Twitter